Rumors In Time
by the hopeless romantic reba
Summary: My 'Happy Birthday, Randy Orton' fic. I don't know how to summarize it... I really don't. It's a Romance with Randy Orton and Miss Jackie. Please R&R, even if you don't like the pairing. PLEASE!


Rumors in Time  
  
By: Miss WWE  
  
~*~  
  
Well, it's me again. I know I haven't written in a while but I been working on this fic. It might be short, but you wanta know how many times I changed my minds with ideas?! A LOT, I tell you. Well, this is kind of my 'Happy Birthday, Randy Orton' fic. (His b-day, April 1, if you didn't know that) I hope you like it. It has my favorite couple in it, Randy and Miss Jackie. I think they are so cute together. It also features my other favorite couple, Stephanie McMahon and John Cena, but mostly Jackie and Randy. Well, hope you like the fic.  
  
~*~  
  
A brown eyed woman sighed as she walked into the hotel. She looked down at the piece of paper. It was his room number; one of their friends gave it to her. She then ran her fingers through her blonde hair. The woman pondered how she was going to tell him this. That she was pregnant . . . with his child. She went and smiled at the clerk as she went to the elevator. She thanked God that she would be able to ride up by herself. She had so much on her mind. As the door shut and gave a 'ding', she rested her head on the wall. Jackie Gayda closed her eyes, remembering how this all happened. How she was going to be a mom, the mom of Randy Orton's child.  
  
~*~  
  
2 weeks ago  
  
Chris Jericho was throwing a party. No reason. Fozzy was playing, so maybe it was for everyone to see and listen to his band. Jackie went because Stephanie McMahon-Cena, John Cena, and their 2 year old son, Michael, or Mike as he preferred to be called, begged her to come. It had been a couple of hours since they first arrived. "Jackie, told you this would be fun," Stephanie said as she held her son. "I can't say much for the music," John said as he put his arm around Stephanie's waist. Jackie smiled at the couple, they were the perfect family. Mike smiled; He looked so much like both of them. He had brown hair and brown eyes, like Stephanie. But, he looked and acted like John. "Yeah," the young boy agreed with his dad then yawned. "Looks like someone is tried," Jackie said with a smile. "Yeah, it is his bed time," Stephanie said looking at the clock, "We're going. BUT you stay." Stephanie pointed to Jackie. "Yeah, Jacks. You need to get out more," John said taking Mike from Stephanie. Jackie gave Stephanie and John a hug bye and gave Mike a little kiss on the cheek, causing the 2 year old to grin. Then the perfect little family left her . . . alone.  
  
Jackie sighed and looked at the clock. It was 9 o'clock now. Stephanie and John left an hour ago. For that hour, she had sat at the bar, drank water, listened to the music, and now and then, talked to someone. She had just got done talking to Lita. Lita told her that Jericho had just asked her to be his girlfriend. Jackie was so happy for her. But she felt bad for herself. Everyone seemed to be finding someone. She couldn't, plain and simple. She sighed again and took another drink of her water. Someone then sat next to her. "I'll have a beer," the person said, then turned to Jackie, "Hey Jackie." Jackie turned to him with a smile matching his. "Hey Randy, how are you," she asked the self proclaimed legend killer. "Fine, fine, yourself," he asked as he took his beer in his hand. "Okay," she answered and watched him take a drink of his beer. 'God, he is really fine,' she thought. Many of the girls, heck all of the girl, spoken for or not, talked about him. And there she was, sitting right next to him. "You here with anyone," he asked. "I did come with Cena and Steph. They told me to stay and have fun cuz they had to take Mike home," Jackie said. "Mikie, that little boy is a hand full," Randy said with a smile. "Yeah," Jackie said. They continue to talk about anything that came to mind.  
  
Jackie laughed. Another hour pasted. Randy and she have been talking and drinking. He finally got her to drink something besides water, so she drank some whiskey now and then. "Ummm . . . so you're not going out with Stacy," Jackie asked with a smile. "Nope. I don't know who ever started that rumor. Or the Molly rumor. Or the Trish rumor," Randy said going down the list. "I get the point," Jackie said with a giggle causing Randy to laugh. Fozzy began to play a slow song and Randy looked at Jackie. "Wanta dance," Randy asked standing up and giving her his hand. "Sure," Jackie said with a smile then the walked to the dance floor and began to dance. He pulled her in close and she rested her head on his chest. He was so warm. Jackie closed her eyes and at that moment. It felt so good, so right. Just then, Rene Dupree tapped Randy on the shoulder. "Mister, may I please step in," he said with a French act sent. Randy looked at Jackie, raising his one eyebrow causing Jackie to smirk, then at Rene and smiled, "No, dude. Sorry, I'm dancing with the lovely lady." Jackie watched Rene growl, walk away, and ask Stacy to dance. She then looked up at Randy with a smile. Their eyes meet for a moment, and soon after their lips meet. The heat went through their bodies.  
  
And that how their night started. They headed to his room where they made love. It was Jackie's first time and she could tell, it wasn't his, but she didn't care. She was his for a night and he was hers. It was perfect. Jackie felt the world could have ended there and she could have died happy. When she woke the next morning she was lying in his arms as her head rested on his bare chest. She looked at his sleeping face. He was so cute. Jackie kissed his forehead softly and then put her forehead on his. She watched as his eyes flutter open. "Hey," he said then yawned. She giggled at how cute he was. "Hey," she replied. Randy kissed her gently on the lips. Jackie smiled then nestled closer, falling back to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
One Week Later  
  
Jackie walked backstage on RAW. Most of the show was over. She had just got done tagging with Victoria against Gail and the newly turned heel Trish, which she and Victoria came out the victors. As she entered the women's locker room, it was quickly hushed. Jackie just stood there as all the other divas stared at her. She looked around then slowly walked to her locker. Jackie sighed and just ignored everyone.  
As soon as all the other divas left, Jackie was alone in the back. Then, Stephanie came back into the locker room. "There you are Jackie. I need to talk to you," she said as she sat next to Jackie. "Yeah, Steph," Jackie asked as she finished cleaning her locker up. "There is a rumor going around," Stephanie said catching Jackie's attention, "About You and Randy. Everyone is saying you two slept together." Jackie's eyes widened but just kept cleaning her locker. "Jackie is the rumor true," Stephanie asked. "It's a rumor, what do you think," Jackie said looking at her calendar. "Funny. That is the same thing Randy said when John asked him," Stephanie said then walked out. Jackie sighed, hating that she just lied to her best friend. She continued to look at the calendar then saw something. Two days ago she was suppose to start her period. She was surprised, but really wasn't worried. It was never on the same week. She laughed and wondered why she kept this thing anyway, even though it was right ninety- nine percent of the time. This was one of those times that it was wrong. Just then her stomach felt weird and she ran to the bathroom and threw up. "Great," she mumbled afraid that she could be . . . pregnant.  
  
~*~  
  
Jackie had taken a pregnancy test three days ago and it came out positive. She took another one the day after also to make sure. Again it came out positive. And an hour and half ago she cried her eyes out and spilled everything to Stephanie. John heard everything too. He was the one who gave her Randy's room number and commanded her to go and tell him. So there she was now, in an elevator. It went 'ding' again as Jackie reached his floor. The door opened and she stepped out. Jackie slowly made her way to Randy's room. When she reached it, she stood there for a minute or so, trying to calm her nerves. Jackie took a deep breath when she was ready and knocked on his door.  
  
"Come in, It's opened," Jackie heard him yell. Was he expecting someone? Maybe it was a lady? Or maybe it was his friend? Jackie took a deep breath and opened the door and let her feet guide her into the room. She walked in and saw the bear back of Randy as he packed his suitcase. Her eyes seemed fixed on this back muscles. Thank god he had pants on or she would have died. Jackie rested her hands to her sides, preparing herself in how she was going to tell him. But what came out of his mouth shocked her. "Ready to go, Victoria," He said as he slipped his shirt over his head. Jackie felt her heart break and tears form in her eyes. Victoria? Victoria?! Randy then turned to see Jackie standing there. "Oh, hey babe," he said with a smile then saw the tears formed in Jackie's eyes and was confused. "Babe, what's wrong," he asked as he walked closer to her. He reached out to hug her but Jackie swatted his arms away. "How could you," she asked. Randy became more confused. "What do you mean, Babe," he asked as he stepped back. Jackie let the tears roll down her cheeks. She turned then ran out of his room with a confused Randy at toe. He tried to catch her but before he could reach the elevator, Jackie quickly shut it. Randy watched the door shut. He was puzzled and went back to his room, trying to think of what he did and what Jackie ment. As he entered his room, Randy went and sat down on his bead, placing his head in his hands. Minutes later, Victoria came to his room. "Randy, ready to help me buy something for Dave's birthday," she asked.  
  
~*~  
  
Nine months later  
  
April 1  
  
That was nine months ago and Jackie still never told Randy the news. Stephanie let her take time off and told everyone she was out because of injury. Also, John and Stephanie had let Jackie stay with them, helping them around the house and helping out with handful Mike. But, Jackie never had a problem with the little toddler. During shows, she and Mikie would play in a special room so no one could come in and see them, well mostly the pregnant Jackie, except John or Stephanie. They had just ended a show. Jackie walked out of the room with a light jacket on. She looked around, she was alone. Steph had some business to attend to and John had taken Mikie somewhere, probably with the guys. Jackie took a deep breath of air seeing that everyone had left. She wondered what Randy was doing now. Well, it was his birthday, she never forget that. Jackie was at his party last year. But what she heard from John, he wasn't having a party.  
  
Jackie pondered a bit more as she walked around then was stopped dead in her tracks as she heard a voice, a voice she prayed she wouldn't have heard, a voice that she knew all too well, Randy's voice. "Jackie? Jackie?! Is that you," he asked walking to her from behind, she heard him get closer. Jackie gulped then turned her head a bit to see him from behind her. Randy just stood there looking at her. "Jackie," he said again stepping a bit closer, "That is you. What are you doing here? Heard you were out on injury. Are you okay? What happened?" Jackie just stared at him. Randy stared back, looking into her eyes. 'Well, better face the music sometime,' Jackie thought with a sigh, knowing she could not just stand there with her back to him looking over her shoulder to see him. She knew it wasn't right and standing like that was really killing her neck. So, slowly, Jackie turned to face Randy. She looked at him then looked down. "Hey Randy," she said as Randy's eye widen seeing Jackie. Jackie bit her lip but continued to talk to him. "Well, this happened so I had to take some time off," she said looking at him. He looked shocked, he looked surprised, and he looked hurt.  
  
Just as Randy was about to say something, Jackie felt a pain in her stomach, her water had just broke. 'Great, make my day any better," Jackie thought as another pain came to her stomach, a sharp pain, causing her to wince and grab her abdomen. "What . . . What's wrong," Randy asked as he rushed over to her. Jackie looked up at him with pain-filled eyes, "I'm having my baby." She then quickly grabbed Randy for support as he looked around the parking lot, seeing no one. Without thinking, Randy picked up Jackie and rushed her over to his car, opening the back door, and setting her down in the back. He then jumped to the driver's seat and made a dash to the nearest hospital. "Who are you here with," Randy asked looking for his cell phone as Jackie began to do her breathing exercises. "Umm . . . *breath in* John and *breath out* Steph," She said then winced in pain again.  
  
Randy quickly dialed John's cell. "Yo, yo, y . . ," John answered but was quickly cut off by Randy. "John, Jackie's having her baby." "What?! Randy?! That you? How did you find Jackie? She okay? I swear Orton, if you hurt her I'll . . ." "She's fine. No, I wouldn't hurt her and I saw her outside in the parking lot then her water broke and now one was around. Look, I'm taking her to the nearest hospital so get the wife and kid and meet us there." Randy then hung up his cell phone and looked in his rearview mirror; he saw Jackie and she looked like she was in pain, A LOT of pain. Randy then dialed another number. "Hello, this is the . . ." "Hello, this is Randy Orton and I have a pregnant woman with me giving birth, she looks like she is in a lot of pain, so when we get there, there better be someone waiting to help out," Randy demanded. Jackie didn't know what Randy was doing, but by looking at him, he looked worried. Jackie was glad Randy had been there, if not she would still be in the parking lot, not on her way to the hospital. Jackie closed her eyes as another contraction came.  
  
When they entered the hospital, like Randy had ordered, there was a doctor there and also John, Steph, and Mikie were there also. As the doctor took Jackie back to check on the baby, John stopped Randy. "Dude," John said staring at Randy. "What Cena," Randy asked, really wanting to go in the back with Jackie, but he didn't know why he wanted to. "Thank you. She needed and still needs you. I know when your young you like to go around and 'do it' with different girls, but not whe," John said then Randy stopped him. "'Do it' with different girls, John, What do you mean," Randy asked. John sighed and gave Steph a look; she got what he ment and took the sleeping Mikie, went and sat down. John looked back at Randy. "Nine mouths ago, you slept with Jackie. Then two weeks later, you sleep with Victoria," John said while Randy gave him the oddest look. "WHAT?! I never slept with Victoria," Randy said then put the pieces together, "No, oh my god . . . She misinterpreted it. When I saw Jackie in the hotel room two weeks after we, well 'you know', I said 'Hey Victoria' because I was going out with Victoria to help her pick something out for Dave's birthday. I can't believe she thought I'd . . . well you know. And . . . nine mouths . . . you mean," Randy asked when a doctor came from the back.  
  
"The baby is in distress and its heartbeat is dropping, slowly but still dropping. We're going to do an emergency C-Section," the doctor told Randy and John, "We're going to have to put Ms. Gayda out while during the C-Section so the father can come back and get dressed to come in and hold the baby." The doctor looked at the two men; John looked at Randy and gave him a nod. Randy nodded back then John patted his back before he followed the doctor. "It'll be fine. The baby will be fine. And Jackie will be fine," John said then went and sat with Steph. Randy followed the doctor and put the hospital stuff over his clothes. Then one of the nurses took him to the delivery room where he saw Jackie already asleep. Randy felt a weird feeling in his stomach when he saw her. He walked over to her and waited for the doctor to deliver the baby. Randy's finger traced Jackie's cheek bone as the delivery began. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, she looked beautiful. Soon, he heard a piercing cry go through the whole room. Randy's eyes widen as he looked up from Jackie to see a baby. Next to Jackie, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen; his eyes began to water.  
  
"Congratulation, it's a girl," the doctor said with a playful smile the turned the baby around, "April Fools! It's a boy. Sorry buddy had to do it." Randy didn't care, he was beautiful. One of the nurses took the baby and cleaned him off as he cried. Randy walked over to the baby and touched his hand. The baby soon grabbed Randy's finger and looked up at him, his tears ceased. Randy looked into his blue eyes and the baby looked into his. The nurse smiled, "You have a name for him, love?" Randy looked at her, then the baby, and then at Jackie then said, "It's up to her. He's her baby." The nurse smiled again, "How about you let me weigh and measure the baby and then you can take him into the room so when Mom wakes, we can get him name." Randy nodded and stepped back. The baby weighed 7 pounds and 3 ounces and was 20 inches (1 foot 8 inches) long. He had light brown hair and misty blue eyes, and ten little fingers and ten tiny toes; all around, he was perfect.  
  
Jackie woke to the sound of someone humming something. Her eyes flickered open then looked to see where she was. She saw light green walls around her, a window that showed the night sky, and then she saw what woke her up. Jackie saw Randy, still in the hospital get-up, next to her, in a rocking chair, rocking her baby. Jackie watched in aw about how Randy looked with their baby. It was beautiful and this caused a tear to roll down her cheek. Hearing movement, Randy looked up to find Jackie awake. She had a small smile on her face; he looked tried but still had that charm to him. "Hi," he said quietly then walked over to her. "Hey," she said then looked up at him. "It's a boy, a 7 pound 3 ounce, 20 inches long baby boy. He's perfect," Randy said handing the baby to Jackie. Jackie could not have agreed more. He was perfect, sleeping in her arms. Jackie felt tear form in her eyes again. He looked like Randy, she could tell. She kissed the baby's forehead; the baby yawned then looked at her. He looked at her at it seemed like forever. Did he know who she was? She swore he smiled at her then closed his little eyes again.  
  
"He's mine, isn't he," Randy asked, breaking the silence. Jackie just stared at her baby; "Yeah, Randy . . . he's yours," she said never once looking at him as tear flowed down her cheeks. Randy nodded then kneeled down next to her. Jackie sniffled, "You . . . you know you don't have to be part of his life if you . . . you don't want to. I would like you to but . . . I mean you don't have to . . ." Randy stopped her right there when he placed his hand under her chin, making her look at him. "Jackie, you got it all wrong. I would never, not want to be part of his life. His life or yours," he said as he wiped a tear off her cheek, "That day in the hotel room, I didn't mean what I saw. Victoria was coming over so we could go shopping for a birthday gift from her to Batista. I thought you were Vic cause I had my back turned." Jackie looked at him with more tears coming down her cheeks. Was he telling her the truth? Or was it a well thought out lie? She didn't know. Randy sighed then took left hand and placed it on his heart, "Jackie, My beat beats for you and only you," he said then held her hand with both his hands, "I love you. You are the only girl for me. You showed me that night at Chris's party. You have everything a guy would ever want."  
  
Jackie could not believe what she just heard. Did Randy Orton just tell her that he loved her, her, Jackie Gayda? She started at him then grabbed him and hugged him, carefully so the baby would not get squashed. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried. "I'm so sorry Randy. I just didn't know," she cried into his shoulder. "Shhh . . . Jacks, it's okay. It's better now 'cause I know," he said with a smile then made her look at him again, "And thank you, for the Best Birthday gift I could ever want." Randy smiled as he looked at her then at the baby in her arms. Jackie sniffled with a small smile, "You're welcome. But it wasn't planned," she said causing Randy to chuckle. Just then they heard a knock at the door, there stood John, Stephanie, and Mikie. "Hey guys," Jackie said as she blushed as the came in and looked at the baby. "Aww, Jackie, he's beautiful. It's a boy right," Stephanie asked with something held behind her back. "Yeah," Randy said causing Stephanie to smile. "Good," she said then she brought a giant thing of balloons on a blue bear that read 'It's a Boy'. "Steph, you didn't have to," Jackie said with a smile. "Course she did. She loves to spend, spend, spend," John joked as he put Mikie down, then patted him on the back as Mike walked over and gave Jackie something.  
  
"Here, Auntie Jackie," Mike said reaching up, giving Jackie a calendar, her calendar. "Oh, thank you, Mikie. I needed this," Jackie said as she flipped the pages to April. When Jackie found out she was pregnant, she came up with a cute idea. When she would find the due-month of the baby, she would take two names, a boy's name and a girl's name, and put them in each day; a different set of names a day. She didn't want to find the gender of the baby and she hated it when people planned two names out when they baby was born; she preferred surprises. Jackie traced her finger over April first. "Well, if you were a girl," Jackie said looking at the baby, who was now in Steph's arms, "You would have been Ryane Kay, but since you a little boy, your name is Kyle Thomas." Jackie smiled at her baby. "Hi, little Kyle Thomas," John said as he looked over Steph's shoulder. "Hi, Ky-le," Mike said, as he was in his daddy's arms. Jackie looked at Randy, "Hope Kyle is okay." Randy smiled, "No, Kyle Thomas Orton is just perfect," he said then kissed her forehead; it was perfect.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, hoped you enjoyed. Please review. If you don't like them together, that's your opinion. So if you review and say you don't like the couple, that's okay. But, I rather know how you liked my story. Well I'm going to work on 'You Don't Have To Give Up. Chapter 2.' I might do a second series to this, tell me if I should or not.  
  
Well, Best be leaving.  
  
Heads I win, Tails You Lose  
  
Miss WWE 


End file.
